Time to Say Goodbye
by Dark-Angel1121-FallenAngel1121
Summary: I used to love K.C. but lost faith in him. So i thought I'd do a K.C story that is totally out of character!   Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I decided to write a K.C reflection because I used to like him before the show turned him into a douche. I know this is totally out of character for him but I thought Id be cool to see K.C grow up**.

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

This is set just after there second kiss in the school library.

Eli looked at me and said justice was served. I looked at him and started to say "what if fitz finds out"

To which he replied that he'd handle it. Then he said that we had to talk about how I was gonna thank him for diverting Simpson. My heart starts racing as I tried very coolly to say what did you have in mind. He started to say something but in the middle of it he leaned down and kissed me, deeply right in the library. No one had ever kissed me like that. I couldn't breathe. Then he looked at me smirked his ADORABLE little smirk and said he had a French exam to get to. I told him I think he just passed it. as he turned to leave I saw him trying to hide a smile. I stayed there trying to catch my breath while leaning against the bookcase, trying to analyze what had just happened.

Little did I know that K.C was tutoring drew just outside the library window. He saw everything, and didn't look happy. I ignored his stare and left, I was headed to my science exam. Right after the exam someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an empty classroom. At first I thought It was Eli but the grip was to harsh on my wrist to be him. I looked up and saw K.C looking angry.

I asked him rather coldly what he wanted, to which he replied "an explanation"

An explanation about what I asked more defensive then I intended. He stared me down, "I want to know why you were making out with eli Goldsworthy in the library."

"What do you care, " was my reply

"don't you know hes no good for you, he gets into trouble, hes obsessed with death and he drives a hearse. I am friends with fitz and I can say that ELI starts more than half of there fights."

I stood shell shocked for a second before I exploded, all the anger I had bottled up finally spilled over at him " YOUR ACTUALLY FRIENDS WITH THAT MONSTER. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. AND HOW DARE YOU TRY AND INTERFERE WITH MY LIFE NOW SAYING THAT YOU CARE. IF YOU CARED YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT SLUT. AND ANOTHER THING, I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU TALKING BAD ABOUT ELI AGAIN. HE IS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME, AND IF YOU THINK HES NOT GOOD FOR ME THEN HEAR THIS. HES BETTER FOR ME THAN YOU EVER WERE! HOW BAD FOR ME DID THAT MAKE YOU!...K.C BUTT OUT OF MY LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE. I'VE MOVED ON AND I DON'T NEED YOUR APPROVAL OR CONCERN."

I headed out the door and I turned and saw him standing dumfounded and I added "btw don't EVER grab me like that again" I stormed off to meet eli.

K.C POV

I Just stood there not believing how different clare had become. She was a different girl than the one I knew. The old clare NEVER would have told me off like that. Maybe I should stay away he thought to himself. Maybe she is better off. All we did was fight now im causing her to blow up like that. I never should have dated jenna. I never realized how perfect my life was until it all fell apart.

I walked down he hall and saw eli with his arm around clare walking down the hall. It killed me to see it. I started to realize that It hurt because I still had feelings for her. I don't think they ever really went way. I made two decisions right then and there. I was gonna grow up…fast and second Im never gonna bother her again I cause her too much pain. Im going to do what she did and move on, If he makes her happy its not my place to upset her more.

I had a lot of growing up to do and the first thing I wanted to do was talk to Eli. Clare missed school today and I thought it was a good time. I stopped him after the last class and asked if he had a second. He shot me a look that could have killed me, but said fine. Before I had a chance to speak he said "look I know what you said to clare and you have your info really messed up but I really wouldn't get involved if I were you" " I thought for a second…wait was he threatening me.." I shrugged it off and decided to just say what I had to say and leave. "look eli Im not trying to start trouble, after I heard all the stuff clare had to say to me it killed me because I knew she was right, and I just wanted to talk to you because I really do care for her tho I never showed it that well" " that well! you cheated on her then you tried to trash her new boyfriend" eli stopped it felt weird to say but a good weird. "I know and all Im trying to say is please don't ever take her for granted not even once. Shes special, I realize that im not the guy for her and I never will be but you might be. Cause when she exploded on me yesterday I finally saw the real clare..shes only been like that since you've been around" I got up to leave and said "tell clare I said goodbye she stormed out before I could say any of this" Eli nodded. After that I felt a little better and headed out of the building. Little did I know this really would be goodbye.

Later I was sitting at home with my mom when she got a phone call. She was getting transferred to the states, and we had to move to Pennsylvania. Part of me was sad but the other part was happy that I wont be around degrassi anymore. I asked when we had to move by and she said the end of the week. I packed up my stuff and we moved that weekend. I will never no if eli gave clare the message I guess. Its alright tho at least shes happy and now I have a shot at that too, because I get to start over.

3 years later

Im in college and doing well I went out to check the mail and see something from clare, I opened it and saw that it was a wedding invitation, "guess eli talked to her after all" and just as I thought the invite said the wedding of Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy. As I walked inside I saw there was another page in the envelope. It was a letter from clare. She said _"hi K.C. Im glad you talked to eli. He told me what you said and you were right, you never did show me how much you cared. But you did do that when you stepped aside. Thanks. eli and I are incredibly happy. Jenna is doing Okay too, her and your son. I want you to come to the wedding and hopefully some of that maturity can be given to her. If not its ok. I hope you are doing well,_

_Goodbye K.C."_

_Clare Goldsworthy_

I did right by clare now I had to do right by jenna. So I went to the wedding and made peace with jenna I offered to help with OUR son. She cried when I called him that. She told me she would love the financial help but because of all that happened they didn't really want me around, It felt like a knife to the heart but I understood and I said Id give them some time to get used to the idea. I even suggested that eventually she moves to the states so we can all be a family. She looked stunned and she said shed think about it and walked away, she turned and thanked me before she walked out of sight. I left for the airport and headed home, I thought to myself "I didn't know what was going to happen next but, whatever it is I will be ready."

**Hope you guys liked seeing a different side to K.C. Im wroking on another story but it wont be up for a while sorry guys. Dont forget to review!**


	2. EXCITING NEWS!

HEY! guys I am working on Chapters for all the stories AS WE SPEAK but I thought I should let you know that I am starting up a Production Company and I NEED SCRIPTS.

have you ever wondered what your fanfiction would look like as an ACTUAL show. I am doing mine and Ashleys When Im gone fan fiction as the first series. But I will take

ANY show/ Any type of story though it should be multi- chapter though i will consider some very well written one shots. I am in school learning how to do the business sode

of the company but I need to start getting possible scripts to begin filming when I am done. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE PM AND LET ME KNOW. I can give you details

and ALSO keep reading ALL of our stories and make sure you comment and subscribe and et me know if you would watch a series based on our fics. This could be a big deal

for you amazzing writers to get some awesome exposure. PLEASE let me know and I will give you the guidelines!


End file.
